


Realization is a Real Cockblock

by Ivillpunchyouinthethroat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Feelings Realization, Humor, Kagami does not need this shit, Kagami is fucked, M/M, Masturbation, OT3, Other, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivillpunchyouinthethroat/pseuds/Ivillpunchyouinthethroat
Summary: Kagami realizes a thing at the most inconvenient of times.





	

In all the days Kagami had spent with Kuroko since they first met—since Kuroko had decided that spouting out "I'll be you're shadow" and "I'll make you the best player in Japan" was normal and not pulled straight out of some cable drama, too damn cheesy to be spoken aloud in public (although with the amount of times Kuroko had repeated it later on it probably _was_ normal for him). In all the days Kagami had spent ~~hanging out~~ _tolerating_ Aomine since his mended friendship with Kuroko—since it became a habit more than oddity to meet up with his blue haired teammate at an already planned outing only to find the other bluenette there too, shit-eating grin and a nowhere near sincere "I was in the neighborhood"(The first few times that had happened Kagami had sputtered, but Kuroko had just looked at him with his earnest blue eyes, and really, who could say no to those, especially when it seemed like Kuroko was just getting used to having his former best friend back).

In all those days of basketball and bickering and vanilla shakes, Kagami had come to realize something.

He liked them. He _liked_ them _both_.

And if he had happened to come to that startling realization in bed with a hand down his shorts, hot and slick, as the usually generic person in his fantasy (just a firm body, hard chest and abs) began to morph, black hair beginning to seep blue at the roots, dual shades of sky and night blue—only for that one person to suddenly _become_ two; one tan as the dark timbre of his voice the other as pale as the light he never claimed to be—

And Kagami jerked at that, let out a moan, because _yes_ , the thought of mismatched hands roaming his body, of mismatched voices, one all but dripping sin the other deceptively polite in the midst of what they were doing—

 _Jesus_ _fuck,_ _YES—_ his breath hitched, with just that thought alone he’d suddenly jumped three levels of arousal. His hand sped up and he was close, he was so _close_ and they _knew,_ they knew because they smiled and they leaned down and they whispered,

"Come for us, Kagami”

Kagami could feel the coil of pleasure in his stomach grow tighter and tighter, could feel electricity ripple across his skin, he was _there_ , he was _right fucking there_ , he was gonna—

And then the head on his shoulders caught up with the one in his hand and realization was the most effective cockblock Kagami had ever experienced. He went soft so fast it was almost painful.

With a hand still down his shorts Kagami continued laying in bed for a long while, breath slowly evening out because _holy shit no this is not happening not with Kuroko fuck no with Aomine_   ** _especially_** not with **_both_**. But his dick was not a liar and just recalling what he had been thinking about moments before was making it twitch in renewed interest and—

_No._

It was at this point that Kagami pulled his hand out of his shorts with fervor and all but ran into his bathroom.

Taking the coldest shower he could manage, he’d stood under the spray for an ecologically unhealthy amount of time all while effectively _not_ thinking about how his washroom walls were blue, about blue hair and blue eyes and _blue_.

He flung himself on his bed after, buried himself under his blankets and _he was going to sleep_ , he was _not_ going to think about what he'd just realized—what in hindsight really shouldn't have taken this long considering how much time he spent with Kuroko and by extension Aomine—about basketball games that made his heart race and blue eyes that made it warm—

“Jesus, _stop_ ” he groaned.

He turned around angrily, punched his pillow into comfortable submission and laid down in a huff.

_He was going to sleep god damn it._

He lasted all of 5 minutes before he all but violently shoved a hand down his boxers _again,_ thinking about dark and light—about _Aomine_ and _Kuroko_.

Orgasm came the quickest it ever had and left him gasping like jerking himself off never did. In the middle of trying not to die of hyperventilation afterwards Kagami realized another thing.

He was fucked.

He also wanted to _be_ fucked, but that was another matter.

**Author's Note:**

> There will most likely be a continuation of this at some point, but probably not anytime in the near future.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed Kagami's frustrations!


End file.
